Incorporating weights into yoga has been an increasingly popular trend; however adding weights to a yoga routine requires more equipment, and may be problematic when there is a limited amount of space. Also, many weights have rigid grips and hard surfaces that make transitioning between yoga poses difficult, and can cause discomfort when those weights lean against other body parts.
When weights are incorporated into yoga, weights tend to just be added equipment, and often there is little to no flow from posture to posture. Also, when transitioning from weighted postures to non-weighted postures the weights become a cumbersome obstacle that need to be moved or worked around. Weighted gloves can sometimes be used, however the disadvantage is that some yoga postures are not comfortable to do with weighted gloves and removing them is time consuming and disrupts the flow of the routine.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that overcomes the above described and other disadvantages.